Hell's Hold
by theprofiler
Summary: Dean Winchester/OC. Amber was saved, but at a price. Now she must team up with the Winchester brothers to fight her fate. Lies are told, romances burn and some souls won't make it past sunrise.
1. Chapter 1

She would find them.

One would think it shouldn't be too hard to beat the Winchester boys at their game, but Amber was sadly mistaken. She had been travelling for what felt like months on end to reach new game before they had, but the hunt was usually taken care of when she got there or not much of a monstrosity to peek their interest.

The boys had a knack of getting up to their necks in demon hunting, but yet they always came out like it was nothing. They had to have a secret – some way of getting past all this evil without it eating them from the inside out. Some say it is possible, that maybe they really were these invincible humans, but Amber didn't buy it for one second.

Not after what had happened to her parents.

"More coffee darling?" the same motherly waitress from earlier asked as she approached the booth eyeing her odd assortment of papers and maps.

Amber nodded her head, silently watching the woman pour the dark, tar-like liquid. The steam swirled in circles, floating until invisible against the ceiling tiles.

"Cream and sugar?" it was evident she wanted to hang around; possibly curious as to Amber's destination.

"Just some sugar please."

"I can't help, but notice your trails," shifting her weight she eyed the map once again. "You should avoid those mountains."

Within two seconds, the young girl's curiosity peeked; almost brimming over the edge. "Why's that?"

The old woman shrugged, "I can't say from experience, but there have been rumors circulating about campers disappearing. Everything left behind; including their boots."

"That sounds like a story they tell around the campfire. How long has this been going on?"

"Mm three, four months? Story or not – I'd advise you stay away from that neck of the woods."

"Yes ma'am."

With a wholehearted smile, the waitress went off to the next table most likely pleased to avoid another missing person's flyer to be taped against the front window. Amber stirred her cup of coffee a little longer as she stared at her map. Something didn't sit right about townsfolk just up and disappearing like that. There was something much darker brewing.

Something that Dean and Sam will most likely have heard about by now, something that they wouldn't be able to avoid if her trackers were right (they always were). Something that they would need to search for and do research about attacking.

A wicked smile formed over her lips as she pulled the mug to her mouth taking a satisfying breath. She looked out the window to see the mountains just above the horizon.

"Gotcha."

* * *

**Please comment and let me know what you guys thinks. c: I'm a huge **_Supernatural_ **fan and I'm looking forward to where this story goes, but I'd really love the feedback. Updates will be frequent!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stand Off**

The Impala's engine coughed to life as Dean twisted his set of keys in place. His brother, Sam, had been babbling on for the last ten minutes about a potential hunt somewhere in the in the mountains of Colorado Springs. Dean had tuned him out long ago; wishing that he had taken the chance to get the waitress's number and another piece of that mouth-watering apple pie before hitting the road.

"Dean?"

"Sammy?"

His brother sighed knowing fully well that Dean was lost in another daydream. It has gotten to the point where he didn't even bother getting upset anymore – it would only make their situation worse. "I was saying that this could be a Nephilim."

Not taking his eyes off the never-ending pavement, Dean racked his brain for a mental image. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Probably because they are mentioned in the Book of Genesis," Sam paused, flipping through the worn pages of their father's journal cradled in his lap. "Dad had a few notes on these things. Ah! Here it says, 'Nephilims are beings, who appear in the Hebrew Bible. They were called fallen ones because men's hearts would fail at the sight of them. Some view of them as the hybrid offspring of fallen angels and human women.'"

"Hold up. Aren't angels supposed to be on our side?"

Sam clucked his tongue against his teeth, trying as hard as he could to not reach across the passenger's seat and strangle his older brother. "Wow. I can't believe you just asked me that." Dean was silent – not knowing whether he should admit it was a serious question or go the latter route and pretend he was just pulling his leg. "You, above anyone, should know that most Fallen Angels have done wrong by God. Didn't dad teach you that when we first started hunting?"

His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and Sam knew he struck a nerve. Anything that was even remotely referenced the boy's father pulled at Dean's heart strings. He hardly ever showed his younger brother any real emotion other than being an asshole or a smartass. He refused to show a weakness to the public eye; it was his only way to survive in this hellhole of a job.

"Dean -"

"No. You're right Sammy. I shouldn't forget the basics."

* * *

After a very long and quiet car ride, the boys finally arrived at their destination. They thought about driving up the mountain, but it wasn't a guarantee the car could make it that far; so instead they found the rangers office and booked a cabin for a week.

Sam tried to be more lighthearted about the situation, stating that if there wasn't any real threat then they could at least get a break from the constant travelling. Dean was silent for most of the hike – just running a mental checklist of all the things they would need to take down this creature. Well, at least, he made sure they had the _basics. _Items like salt, silver and a flask or two of holy water just to be on the safe side. The guns and knives they brought were just a precaution if things were to get out of hand, since they still didn't know what they were dealing with.

His younger brother stopped and looked around, "The ranger said lot number 67, right?"

Glancing at the crumpled paper in hand, he smoothed it to the best of his ability before reading it aloud, "Yep, 67."

"Then we have a problem."

The place where their cabin was supposed to be, seemed to already be occupied; there was a smoke pit with ash swirling in the wind, a beautiful Hurley with a Utah license plate only a couple feet away and a set of boots on the make-shift porch. "Well shit. That's one hell of a bike."

"Dude, really?"

"C'mon – I'm allowed to appreciate a chopper like this. It's so beautiful, curvy and clearly very well taken care of."

"You make it sound like you want to make love to the thing."

As he approached the bike, Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Sam. He ran his hand up and down the seat feeling the cool leather against his fingertips. It gave him goose bumps as he tried to picture the kind of person who could ride such an amazing piece of art.

"Are you done yet?"

"I guess." He turned attention away from the bike to the small log cabin glaring at him. "Sammy, you knock."

"What? No! You're closer to the door."

"Chicken!"

It wasn't hard to get under Sam's skin – especially when playing the chicken card. It got him every time, not that Dean didn't want to knock on the door, but it made more sense that he lagged behind with the weapons, in case something happened. Sam quietly stepped on the porch, his boots barely making a thunk, while he looked both ways down the porch almost like he was about to cross the street. Satisfied with what he saw, he knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again, this time waving over Dean while pushing his ear against the door, listening for any sound that there was an occupant in the room. Still no answer, not even the wind was heard through the oak.

"Hold the bag."

"Dean, I don't think -" before he could rush out the rest of the sentence, the door pooped open and Dean was smirking cockily at his brother, paperclip in hand. "You know one day you're going to have to teach me how to do that."

Taking a giant step through the door, Dean turned to face him. "Years of practice brother, how else do you think I found your 'secret' porn collection in high school?"

As Sam opened his mouth in embarrassment to protest, a dark shadow appeared over his brother's shoulder. Dean must have seen the fear in his brother's eyes before he quickly turned around, reaching to his waistband for his gun.

What he saw standing before him wasn't any sort of monster he was prepared for; unless that monster had deep red hair, bright green eyes with fair skin covered in dusting of freckles. And what kind of evil creature can stand you off on gun point?

"Put the gun down. Now." Her voice was velvety smooth and stern as she stared directly at Dean, challenging him to disobey her orders.

Normal male instincts took over as her drank in this woman and from Dean's stand point – she had a banging body. She was fairly tiny in stature, but had very bodacious curves. "What makes you think I'll listen to you, sweetheart?"

"Ah, because if you take one more step towards me," she laughed quietly to herself as she adjusted the shotgun in her hand. "I can take you and your brother out in one bullet."

For once they didn't doubt the person they were dealing with. If they ran, she could easily still come after them on the bike. If Dean took the shot – they could kill an innocent person or end up in a body bag themselves. Sam carefully walked through the door, palms up as Dean placed his handgun on the floor and lightly kicked it over. She bent down to pick it up before placing both of her weapons on the small coffee table to her right. "Toss me the bag."

Sam obeyed once again only to get a swift smack on the wrist from his brother. He just shrugged and went back to staring at this oddly familiar woman before him. It was the eyes. He recognized them from somewhere – they were pretty hard to forget.

He sucked in some air before taking the plunge, "Amber?"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Two is longer and adds more life to the characters. Please don't be a silent reader and tell me what you all think. Keep an eye out for another update soon! c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remembering**

The look on Dean's face was utter disbelief. "How the hell do you know who this bitch is?"

"Excuse me?" The red head crossed her arms defensively across her chest. "Actually, nevermind, I'm fine being the bitch who has your weapons."

Sam thought for sure his brother was going run across the room to strangle the poor girl. So, just to be safe, he stepped in between the two giving Amber a knowing look before turning to his brother. "Don't you remember that hunt we went on in Alabama, maybe five years ago?"

"You seem to forget that we have gone on a lot of hunts in the last several years."

"This one was special. There was some sort of demon tornado with the house in the 'eye' and it was almost impossible for us to get through?"

* * *

_All the signs were there. The odd weather changes, electrical shortages throughout the town and people lacking their so-called "southern hospitality." There was no doubt in the boys' mind a demon attack was on its way._

_Unfortunately, it was already happening on the outskirts of town. _

_Bobby called them in a panic, exclaiming that while scouting the country side, the wind picked up his truck as a tornado fell from the sky. He was getting ready to run for it before he briefly saw a house with a young girl staring out the window. "We need to get in there!" he yelled as he reached in his bed of his truck to grab the black duffel bag. _

"_I'm all for saving people Bobby, but this is starting to look more and more like a death wish."_

_Sam and Bobby exchanged looks before his younger brother spoke up. "Listen Dean, if you'd rather say out here with a weapon in hand, Bobby and I can take care of it."_

_Before Dean could come back with a snarky remark, the pair was lost in the dark clouds of the storm. Rain was pouring down in sheets, soaking Dean through his leather jacket. He shivered as he stared in the direction his brother ran wondering how exactly they were going to stop this monster. He was sure that they would have to single out if the girl was possessed or not and then find out who or what was the source of the tornado. _

_As the thought crossed his mind, the wind picked up for a brief moment, threatening to pull Dean away from his beloved car, but it left as quickly as it came. The tornado screeched as it vanished into the ground, most likely into the depths of hell, and Dean looked up to see Bobby emerge carrying a young red headed girl._

_It had ended too fast to be what they normally dealt with._

"_Is she alright?" he was used to seeing people injured, he even had to kill a few harmless people himself, but this girl already looked like she had been to hell and back. _

_Sam paused, taking in the look painfully written on his brother's face. "She'll be fine. Once we stepped into the house all she did was point to an old Greek mythology book that was flying through the pages. Bobby thought fast and decided it was best to burn it."_

_Reaching his truck, Bobby carefully placed the girl in the passenger seat, buckling her in and making sure her head wouldn't roll around unnaturally on the journey. "As soon as I burned the book, the tornado seemed to disappear and she fainted."_

"_Do you think she was possessed?" Dean asked as they gathered around the car, watching the girl breathe steadily. She couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. _

"_No, I think she was just afraid. She probably thought she was going to die alone in that house."_

_Dean continued to look at the girl as Sam and Bobby talked about where she would be taken and the story they would use to make it seem less conspicuous about their whereabouts. Her hair was bright red and in a tangled mess across her face which carried just a dusting of freckles and her skin had a milky glow._

"_Dean, we should get going now. Bobby is going to call and report a break in at their address before taking her to the closest hospital."_

"_Yeah, okay." He turned away and faced his brother. _

"_In case you're wondering, her name is Amber."_

* * *

Amber's green eyes were still staring at Dean who seemed to have spaced out for the last couple minutes. She took this moment to take in the boys' appearances.

She remembered meeting Sam and an older gentleman when the attack happened years ago. Sam had grown into a very nice looking man with muscles that his shirt clung to and still had the same shaggy brown haircut. It seemed that Sam liked to take on the older brother role at times, but without stepping on Dean's toes. Amber never properly met Dean, but she knew who he was through research and photos she had found. He was just a cocky and juvenile as some of her officer friends describe him.

"Amber?"

Dean's hazel eyes had focused in on her as she spoke, "The one and only."

"No wonder I didn't recognize you. You aren't the same sixteen year old girl sitting in Bobby's old truck."

She scoffed at his realization, "I haven't been that girl for many years."

The room fell quiet as Dean and Amber avoided any more eye contact. Dean wouldn't admit his thoughts out loud, but Amber did frighten him a bit. It wasn't the fact that she had all their available weapons or even her intense stare, but the fact that he could relate to her. Being damned to hell can change a man and something about Amber gave off a gravely vibe.

"So," Sam was the first to speak up. "Why exactly are you doing in the middle of the woods to begin with?"

"I could be asking you the same."

Dean cocked his head to the side as he looked at her in disbelief, "Amber, you know damn well why we are here. We are hunters for crying out loud."

"Aw, does wittle baby Dean want to cry?" She stuck out her bottom lip like a child on the verge of tears, mocking his tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sighing, Sam stepped in-between the pair once again, but not before cautiously placing his hand on the weapons table. "Amber, Dean, can we please act like adults here?"

"I am an adult!"

Amber let out a manic-like laugh, "Oh please, I beg to differ."

"Alright listen," Sam spoke up before Dean could throw an insult in her direction, but it only earned him the death glare. "We are here on a hunting trip. We got insight on campers going missing from open camp sites leaving everything behind, but the campers themselves are never found."

"That's odd because I'm here on the same business."

Both the boys looked at her in shock. Dean's stomach was churning as he stated the obvious. "You are a hunter."

"No, dumbass, I just like to toy around with big boy guns in the middle of nowhere where people are being snatched up for kicks."

As much as he wanted to rip her head off, Dean just nodded his head as the information settled in. The fact that the innocent young girl he saw years ago was now becoming this badass biker-hunter chick was a little unsettling. Sam wasn't nearly as surprised as his brother – a lot of people they crossed paths with ended up in the hunting business after going through it themselves.

Growing impatient, Amber huffed. "Fine, I heard about this hunt and decided to camp out here to see what all the hub was about. I had a gut feeling that the Winchester brothers would be making their way up here sooner or later and paid off the ranger to have you sent to my cabin."

"We aren't going to be your entertainment for the night if that's what you mean."

"Har har. Real funny there Dean. I wanted you guys to be sent to my cabin because I knew you'd have all the right equipment compared to me."

Now Sam seemed to be confused, "So you wanted to steal our weapons?"

It was Amber's turn to smile mischievously, "Actually, no. I was hoping that we could team up."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! Sorry it took longer to get out than I planned, but updates will be more frequent with school being done and all. c: Please tell me what you think! I love all sorts of comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking Ground**

Alright, sure, Amber was clearly playing with fire, but it was a risk she was willing to take to get the job done.

She knew that the wheels in the boy's heads were turning - it was clear in their eyes as they vacantly looked towards one another. "Listen," Sam began to somewhat organize his thoughts as Dean just contently stared at the blank wall behind her. "We don't work well with others."

"So what, if I piss off Dean his guardian angel will come after me or will daddy dearest strike me down?"

Dean's eyes zeroed in on the smug look plastered across her face. "Seriously! Who the hell do you think you are?"

The room fell silent and Amber felt the rage that was radiating off of Dean. She actually was a little frightened at the outburst. After the last two years of her new life, you'd think it would take a lot more than someone to scream at her to make her heart race, but Dean did it in a matter of seconds.

There was no way in hell that he would find out though. "I told you. I'm Amber Bei; the girl that you saved years ago."

Dean scoffed and took a step back, not once taking his eyes off of her. "I never saved _that_ girl."

The trio uncomfortably stood in the room with nothing, but the sound of heavy breathing. Something in Dean had snapped; something that Sam wasn't even sure he was ready to see. Amber was just awkwardly looking down at her run-down boots and for a brief moment look more like she had the first time they had met than the badass she wanted to be.

"I need some air." Dean spun around and walked out the door, making sure to slam it as hard as he could.

* * *

The air was crisp against Dean's face, but he could hardly feel the faint burning. He was absolutely livid! How dare some young wannabe hot-shot try and use Castiel and his father against him? It was bad enough they had left.

_They had left_. Left him with more questions than answers about the life he was leading. Sure, Dean was barely getting by in life – it was a miracle he was still alive, but he often felt some regret for the way he treated others. It sucked that the Winchesters had a tendencies to overact before really thinking about their words.

He took a second to pause and see where he was. After doing a full 360, he realized that he couldn't see the cabin anymore. Part of him was concerned, especially with some sort of creature snatching up people, but a much bigger part of him was more than happy to be away from that cramped cabin.

The trees were tall and skinny, but thick with pine needles and other leaves. In the distance, Dean could hear the faint sound of running water – probably from a stream given how several of them ran through the mountains. The grass was a vibrant green, but it stood out more against the remaining patches of snow scattered across the earth. The only thing that was giving him an eerie feeling was that there was no wind.

Just to be safe, Dean popped his index finger in his mouth and slowly pulled it out making sure to point his palm outwardly in front of him, but he felt nothing. Now he was beginning to feel slightly nervous about being out in the open; alone.

"Creepy isn't it?"

On instinct, Dean quickly turned as he reached for his gun, but was disappointed to see that his waistband was empty. In a slight panic, he looked at the figure approaching him feeling his blood boil as she got closer. "Why are you following me?"

She laughed slightly, "Hate to burst your bubble, but Sam went looking in the opposite direction. I just so happened to find you first."

"See, somehow, I find that creepier than there not being a breeze."

Amber just glanced at her boots again and shrugged. Dean was pretty surprised, given that from the moment they formally met today she had been nothing, but full of smartass remarks. "Listen -"

Before she could even begin to form the next word, the trees began to shake around them. Dean took a protective step towards the woman as they frantically glanced around trying to see through the pine needles that were falling from the sky stinging any exposed skin. The tremor only last a couple seconds though, before the pair realized they were tightly clinging to one another.

Dean quickly removed his arms from her small frame and coughed, hoping to cover the slight blush that was beginning to spread across his cheeks. "What the hell was that?"

Not even fazed by their contact, Amber just shrugged. "That's the second time it's happened in the three days that I've been here."

"We need to find Sam."

"Dean," Amber put her hand in front of him, stopping him from stepping around her towards, what direction he thought, was the cabin.

"Amber, we can talk about it later."

She just shook he head, not taking her eyes off something in the distance. Dean cautiously followed her gaze to find someone just standing off in the horizon. From where they stood in the clearing, it looked like that person was looking directly at them.

"Should I wave?" Dean whispered.

"No, I don't think that is a good idea."

Dean opened his mouth to inquire, but the person turned to the right and took off at an inhumanly fast pace. He was also pretty sure that they weren't wearing any sort of clothing; which it odd for Colorado weather.

He turned to look at Amber, but found her several paces ahead, in the opposite direction that he was going to head. "Where are you going?"

Without turning, she shouted against the sudden gust of wind, "I'm going to cabin to grab the guns. We need to find Sam. Fast."

As he ran to catch up, something was eating away at his thoughts. Something wasn't right here in the mountains meaning they defiantly needed to get out as quickly as they could; preferably before nightfall.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I was super busy! But please don't be a silent reader. Tell me what you think! c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love seeing that people add this story to their favorites or their alerts, but I'd also love to know what you guys think! Tell me anything! I'll be updating again soon!**

* * *

**Bait**

The wind seemed to be picking up speed the closer they got to the cabin. Dean had suggested that they call after his brother in hopes of getting a response, but Amber quickly shot that idea down since it was apparent they weren't the only beings in the forest.

As soon as they crossed the doorway, Amber walked over to the table where she had placed the weapons. Her small, delicate hands began to rummage through all they had, pulling salt, holy water and a small pistol out and placing them farther than the rest of the dangerous toys.

Dean was beginning to gain that fuzzy feeling in his fingers and cheeks you get after going from cold to warm while he was pacing back and forth by the entrance. "Who was that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

He stopped his frantic moving and looked at the redhead whose back was still turned towards him. Her auburn hair cascaded just above the waist line of her pants and it made Dean wonder how she could take care of it with such length. "You've never seen that man before?"

She still didn't move an inch to face him, "Never."

Her tone was very bland like she could have cared less about seeing a half-naked man in the middle of nowhere. There were still so many unanswered questions Dean had about the girl, but he would have to address them later because right now it was more important that they find Sam.

He approached her from behind, hoping to really catch a glimpse of what she was so intently focused on, but to his dismay she spun around to look at him. Her deep green eyes met his and he swore he heard her breath hitch in her throat making him take everything not to smirk.

"What are you working on?"

She very visibly swallowed before speaking, "Nothing. I just needed to make sure we had exactly what we needed."

"How do you know what we need?" He asked taking another step closer to her.

_Shit, _she was cornered; her behind barely grazing the edge of the table as she took a step back, away from Dean's overwhelming body heat. "I-I don't."

Now he couldn't fight back the smile playing at his lips as he realized that the young girl wasn't as menacing as she played. "Amber," he purposely said her name in a soft, seductive breath. "I think we both know you are a little too calm to not know what this 'thing' is."

She squirmed uncomfortably under his heavy gaze, cursing herself for actually looking in his eyes. She had been warned over and over again of his womanizing ways, but she never once expected a small gaze to cause a knot in her stomach the size of bowling ball. "I, honestly, have no idea what you're talking about Dean."

There was no more room between the two them for her to escape, but it was exactly what Dean wanted. He bent down close enough to smell her cherry chap stick ignoring the nagging feeling to bite that pouty bottom lip of hers. "Cut the act, darling."

The tension was agonizing. Amber couldn't look at him anymore, so as she looked down at her old boots, she explained, "I'm almost positive we are dealing with a lycanthrope."

"You mean a werewolf?" He took a few steps back, crossing his arms over his chest trying to create more of a barrier.

"Yes."

Dean watched as she fidgeted with the assortment of rings that decorated her hands, wondering why that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't pass. He knew that once they got on the search for Sam, maybe it would help clear his head of her faint vanilla scent.

She briefly glanced at him again, "I know you're probably wondering why I need you and Sam."

Cocking his head to the side, his curiosity grew. "Actually, I was wondering why we weren't out looking for him."

"Oh."

* * *

Everything seemed to be against their odds as they left the quaint cabin. The wind was blowing at a blinding speed and it was becoming dusk with every blink, small snowflakes were beginning to dust the ground – making their chances of finding Sam very grave.

Dean wanted so badly to be angry, once more, at Amber for sending his brother away in search of him, but he couldn't help, but feel it was his fault. After all, he was the one that left. Then again, he wouldn't have if Amber knew when to keep her mouth shut.

"Did you grab flashlights?" He asked pulling Amber out of her thoughts.

"I could only find one."

"Hm, I know I packed two. Unless Sam grabbed another one before he took off." Dean stated before taking their only source of light from her.

She shrugged. "I guess he did when I was trying to figure out which way you could have gone."

"Wait," he stopped walking, causing her to run face first into his leather jacket. "You never told me how you found me."

"Dude, it's not like I stalked you out of the cabin. I simply followed your footprints in the snow."

Dean didn't believe her for a second. Something was off, Sam how to follow a set of footprints and the way Amber's eyes shone in the moonlight as she spoke about his brother made him quiver. He wasn't sure if it was the after effects from his mild interrogation or his actual gut.

A light bulb went off. "You're using him as bait aren't you?"

Casting her eyes downward, she mumbled something to the ground.

"Excuse me?" Dean's voice was rising at the thought that his brother could be anywhere in these godforsaken woods with a werewolf on the loose.

Amber didn't say anything, afraid to look into his eyes again. Without any warning though, Dean's hand was under her chin, painfully moving her face upwards to stare into his hate filled eyes. She wanted to shrink away into the darkness at the moment.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." His voice was deep and menacing as the grip on her chin tightens slightly, causing her to whimper. "Are you using Sam as bait?"

She couldn't lie. "Yes."

"You little bitch!" He shouted, while throwing the flashlight on the ground with a thud. It flickered for a moment before resting on a pile of leaves somewhere in the distance making Amber and Dean shadows.

In the darkness, Amber could see Dean running his long fingers through his hair. When devising this plan a couple days ago, everything seemed tolerable. She would piss off Dean enough to get him to leave, Sam would want to go after him, and then Amber would send him in the complete opposite direction in hopes of the werewolf finding him when they did making the slaying much easier.

She never counted on the werewolf finding them. She never prepared to feel sick as Dean stood there yelling obscenities at her. Maybe she wasn't ready to face her demons.

"Dean?" she whispered quietly.

He was pacing again, "What!"

She bit her bottom lip, like a child being chastised for missing homework. "I just realized – the werewolf… He found us first."

"So?"

"Well that means he now has our scent."

Dean stopped and turned to face her. Amber's face wasn't hard to find in the darkness, but it read nothing, but fear. Something he hadn't seen on her since he caught a glimpse of her through the window several years ago. "That means we're the bait."

Somewhere, somehow, against the deafening wind – the two hunters could make out the faint sound of a wolf's howl. They now knew that this couldn't be just any animal hunting for food, but it was now a killing machine going to be hunting them.


End file.
